User blog:0ShadowStories/ERBIdeas S4 - Tiger Woods VS Tony Hawk
So I know nothing about sports because they bore me and when researching these two, they've done so little wrong that I can find that it was very difficult to think of disses. So honestly, this is pretty bad compared to other recent battles as well as the final three. (final three for S4 will be good i promise) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Tiger Woods VS Tony Hawk! BEGIN! Tiger Woods: The golfing master against this bogey birdie. You retired from competition when you were only thirty. Your skill is nothing, my rhymes are each a hole in one. Thinking you'll win? Well now, I'm gonna have some fun. This pro skater is just a hater, hyperactive prick. You've been a family failure since birth. I've got three times your net worth. Get on your crappy board and RIDE outta here. If your the one facing me, bitch I got nothing to fear. Your skill isn't rewarding, I'm the biggest all-star around. Take your shitty skateboarding and retreat back underground! Tony Hawk: I'll kick-flip your ass back to your college years. You gotta laugh at yourself to hold back tears. Beating your ass because your rhymes are trash. I'll nosegrind your fame to dust and ash. You care less about family, more about how much you're endorsed. It's no wonder you keep ending up alone and divorced. I'm bringing sports to those who don't have them to enjoy. You spread being self centered, I spread happiness and joy. Tell PGA, you got nothing to say. Put down the club you mishandle. A bigger F U to your career then your infidelity scandal! Tiger Woods: You leave people bored, I leave 'em wanting more. You retired so what would you know about score? Fore! You've got little to no technique. You make a crowd weep with rhymes so weak. You've got more wives then you do awards. You're chilling at the park while I'm breaking records. Call me Quiksilver because I rhyme so fast. You're only the 2nd place skater of all time, you ass. I'm a real celebrity, you guest star on Disney. Get dissed to oblivion if you try to face me. For the record, I'm happy to report. At least I play an actual sport! Tony Hawk: Dude, I've got more wins then you do sins. Now the Eagle's out and the real dissing begins! You try to win by playing with illegal activity. You had to make up a word to describe your ethnicity. You're a half pipe, I'm a mega ramp. Everyone knows I'm the OG skating champ. 360 degrees past burning this sleaze. Please. I got golf balls, so you can hold these! I'm always smart in books and I'm smart on the street. All your competitions make me feel like I'm watching a repeat. Don't worry Woods, my aim and approach are steady. Do us all a favor and let your career die already. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE. "logo is shown on a half pipe" EPIC! RAP! BATTLES! OF HISTORY! Who Won? Tiger Woods Tony Hawk Category:Blog posts